Barro
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Porque Hermione está algo desquiciada y Draco le gusta sacarla de sus casillas [Completo- Fic participante en la Dramione Week 2016- Prompt: Lago Negro]


**_Éste fic participa en la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago, y la historia corresponde al prompt: Lago Negro. No me preguntéis qué sentido tiene esto porque pff... Ni yo misma lo sé._**

 ** _Nada de lo que podáis reconocer es obra mía, todo es de JK Rowling y yo hago ésto sin ánimos de lucro._**

 ** _Gracias mil a todas las participantes de la Dramione Week y a todas las que leéis y comentáis las aportaciones. Mil, mil gracias a todas, sois magníficas la verdad._**

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **Ú** nico: **B** arro._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos veinte años. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles después de la guerra, recuperarse de las pérdidas era duro, superar el dolor, aprender a vivir con las manos manchadas…

Hermione hay noches en las que no puede dormir, nota en cada fibra de su ser el dolor, el horror, el miedo y la desesperación. Hay días en los que sus pecados no la dejan apenas respirar. Ha hecho cosas de las que no se siente orgullosa, nada orgullosa, intenta perdonarse, decirse que hizo lo que hizo por una razón, que a veces el fin justifica las acciones. Es algo que se repetía entonces y que se sigue repitiendo ahora.

Aunque no cree que pueda perdonarse nunca por lo que está a punto de hacer ahora.

— Rosie, prométeme que me escribirás —le dice por millonésima vez a su hija mientras le arregla, otra vez, la perfecta corbata.

— Mamá —dice su hija en un susurro enfadado—. Voy a estudiar a Hogwarts, no a la guerra. Nos veremos en Navidad.

Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora ella es madre, madre de una preciosa niña y de un demasiado inteligente y glotón hijo, está divorciada, casada con su empleo y no va a poderse perdonar nunca abandonar a su hija de esa forma.

— No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes cada día —sigue insistiendo la castaña con preocupación maternal.

— Mamá, ya, por favor —la reprende su hermosa y perfecta hija mientras se aparta bruscamente de ella y mira a los lados nerviosa.

— Granger, la niña tiene razón, la avergüenzas.

Hermione frunce los labios y fulmina con la mirada a su compañero de trabajo Draco Malfoy. Éste está de pie mirándola, con su pelo repeinado hacía atrás, y su perenne sonrisa socarrona colgada de sus finos y delineados labios.

— Hola, Malfoy —lo saluda ella alzando la cabeza orgullosa—. Creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu hijo, tu mujer lo está ahogando.

Draco gira la cabeza alarmado y ve cómo efectivamente, su mujer tiene abrazado a Scorpius con demasiada fuerza, y éste intenta soltarse por todos los medios del brutal abrazo de su progenitora.

Hermione suelta una risita y se gira buscando a Rose quien aprovechando su distracción y ha hecho mutis por el foro. Granger suspira y observa cómo su hija está hablando animadamente con Albus mientras miran al castillo de Hogwarts emocionados.

Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora los padres pueden ir a despedir a sus hijos hasta las puertas del castillo. Los padres pueden alargar un poco más la despedida. No puede evitar empezar a llorar cuando ve a Rosie abrazarse cariñosamente con Ron. La va a echar tanto de menos…

— Granger, en serio, para.

La aludida sorbe por la nariz y aprieta los puños, sí hay cosas que nunca cambian. Nunca va a cambiar que Draco Malfoy la saca de sus casillas por el simple hecho de respirar cerca de ella, nunca va cambiar que el rubio saca una furia indómita desde lo más profundo de su ser y la hace sentir cosas que nunca ha sentido, y que la hace perder toda capacidad racional que pueda tener.

Así que con infinita dignidad se arremanga las mangas de la americana, se quita el pañuelo del cuello y se lo da a un atónito Hugo que la mira con sus enormes ojos marrones sin entender nada. Hermione se acerca al borde del Lago Negro, intentando que sus tacones no se hundan en el barro, con cuidado se agacha bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy que está cien por cien segura, la está mirando con una sonrisa ladeada y la ceja alzada.

Con una satisfacción casi infantil, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter hunde sus manos en el fresco barro del lago, y con cara de maníaca se pone de pie y mira a su presa. Malfoy, como el hurón cobarde que es, la mira extrañado y da un par de pasos hacia atrás asustado.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Granger? —El miedo le empapa la voz, le tiembla, puede ver lo aterrado que está en sus orbes grises.

Hermione sólo puede atinar a reír maquiavélicamente mientras nota con cierta satisfacción como el barro se le escurre entre los dedos. Y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, Hermione Jane Granger, heroína de guerra, le lanzó una buena bola de barro a Draco Malfoy en todo el pecho.

— ¡¿Ahora quien avergüenza a quien, eh Malfoy?!

Malfoy se mira asqueado, los murmullos de los padres horrorizados y estupefactos llenan el silencio, la risa de Hermione se une estridente y ella no puede evitar pensar que lanzarle una bola de lodo a Malfoy, es lo más divertido que ha hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Espera que Malfoy aprenda y no vuelva a reírse de su dolor de madre nunca más.

Los murmullos mueren y la castaña abre los ojos sorprendida al notar cómo algo viscoso y húmedo le impacta contra la cintura y le cae en los pies. Atónita mira a Malfoy quien con la varita le ha lanzado el barro y la mira desafiante. Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron se acerca a ella pero es detenido por Harry, ella no necesita escuderos que la ayuden a librar esa batalla.

— Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Malfoy —le dice en un susurro venenoso sacando su varita y apuntándolo.

— Has empezado tú, Granger —contesta el patriarca de los Malfoy adoptando una postura de defensa.

— ¡Eso era porqué te reías de mi dolor cómo madre! —le espeta ella haciendo un rápido movimiento de varita y levantando una ola de lodo enorme y dirigiéndola hacía su víctima.

Y así, en ese 1 de septiembre, ante la vergüenza de sus hijos, ante la sorpresa y el horror de todos los presentes y ante su necesidad egoísta de desahogarse ante el adiós de sus hijos, Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy se enzarzaron en una guerra de barro que acabó con todos los presentes cubiertos de lodo siendo reprendidos por la directora McGonagall.


End file.
